To Resurrect A Demon
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to 'Weeping Angel'. A year later finds Ryou happy, sharing his life with Yami and Yugi and spending time with their friends. Everything is getting better, what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

Yay! I decided to be nice and post the sequel to "Weeping Angel" now, before I start posting the sequel to "Follow Your Heart"  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
Ryou   
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Prologue  
  
A boy with pale hair kneeled in the middle of darkness.  
  
The innocence that seemed to radiate from his thin body began to disappear.  
  
His deep brown eyes began to dull, becoming empty and lifeless as tears fell from the long lashes.  
  
There was a flash of blinding light.  
  
The boy was tied to a cross, a large ankh.  
  
He'd been stripped naked and beaten, the bruises apparent on his pale skin.  
  
Voices echoed around the black nothingness as a shadow fell over the boy.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Death to the light born from the dark  
  
A dagger of gold pierced through the heart  
  
Innocence that rivals the light of day  
  
Twice taken, stolen away  
  
Half and half the soul divides  
  
Dark will reign as the light dies.  
  
Death to the light born from the dark. . ."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Death to the light. . .  
  
A silent scream, so loud, fell from the bound boy's lips, causing the image to shatter.  
  
***  
  
Dark blue eyes opened as a figure sat up from the warm sheets of her bed. Her breath came in gasps as the images flashed before her eyes once more, making no sense and yet making every bit of sense.  
  
"That boy." She muttered as she lay back, trying to sort the feelings of fear and pain she had felt within her vision. Opening her eyes again and staring at the ceiling through the darkness of night she blinked calmly. "That boy is going to die."  
  
- - -  
  
The girl is not an OC. 


	2. Chapter One

You guys actually found it interesting? Okay, here's the next part, it probably won't be like the first story.  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
Ryou   
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
"In other news, Egypt's National Museum was broken into last night. The authorities say that only one thing was taken, and all it was, was an object from the period of ancient Egypt, about 5000 years ago. The item is called the Millennium Ri-"  
  
Joey Wheeler turned off the TV as everyone heard a car drive up into the driveway. All the lights were quickly shut off and everyone found a place to hide. The door was unlocked and a voice was heard, suspecting nothing.  
  
"Really Seto, you didn't have to drive me home. I don't mind walking, Dr. Bryant's office isn't that far away." The voice spoke and just as the figure flipped on the lights everyone hiding within the room jumped up and yelled.  
  
"Surprise! Happy birthday!"  
  
"Oh Ra!" The silver haired figure jumped behind the taller CEO that stood beside him.  
  
"Oh Ra?" Joey laughed, "Ryou, I think you've been spending too much time with Yami." He shook his head once he spotted the boy peeking out from behind the KaibaCorp owner.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" The ex-pharaoh muttered.  
  
"W-what are you guys doing here?" Ryou Bakura asked, brown eyes blinking in confusion as he stepped out from behind Seto Kaiba, a slight blush on his face for acting so childish.  
  
"It's your birthday!" Tea Gardner smiled from her spot beside Tristan Taylor. Ryou looked and spotted all of his friends, including his father and Yugi's grandfather in the room.  
  
"We've only been planning this surprise party for about two weeks now." Tristan shrugged, as Ryou looked around at all the decorations that hung about the room. Ryou saw that Yami had been forced into a party hat and he was slightly pouting.  
  
"You mean Joey didn't ruin it?" Yugi Motou glanced at Joey teasingly. Joey was known to have a big mouth, and if you didn't want a secret to be told, then you wouldn't tell him.  
  
"I didn't tell him a thing! I swear!" Joey huffed, causing his slightly shorter friend to laugh quietly.  
  
Ryou smiled at this, "Well. . .thanks. . .I'm not sure what to say." He stated.  
  
"Don't say anything and just open the presents!" Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother, grinned happily as he jumped up and down, causing everyone in the room to laugh. The boy was now about twelve, but that didn't stop him from acting five.  
  
"How about cake and ice cream first?" Ryou's father suggested and half the room erupted with agreement. The two adults left the living room and disappeared into the kitchen to get the cake.  
  
"Well, sit down already!" Serenity Wheeler, Joey's thirteen-year old sister grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled the now fourteen-year old to the couch where Yami was still pouting.  
  
/ I think you look cute Yami. / Yugi grinned at his other half.  
  
// You would. // Yami's pout darkened.  
  
I think you look like a dork. Ryou pointed out through his newly established link with the other two.  
  
Yugi laughed out loud as he jumped onto the couch beside Yami, so the boy sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
// See? Ryou knows I look like an idiot. // Yami pouted some more.  
  
I said you look like a dork. I didn't say you didn't look cute. I agree with Yugi, you look very cute. Ryou giggled, a slight spark had begun to return to his lifeless eyes and they twinkled with mischief.  
  
// You're both against me. // Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two on either side of him.  
  
- - -  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter Two

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
*italics*  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ryou sighed happily as he flopped down on his bed, holding an object that he had gotten for his birthday. It was a photo album that all of his friends had been working on. The large book, which had an angel on the front of it, was filled with pictures and notes from the last year.  
  
He opened to the first page and read the note that was written obviously by two people, that or one person with multiple personalities.  
  
"Dearest Ryou,  
  
This year { and one month } has been difficult for all of us, but especially you. We're so proud of how you've handled it. You faced all the nightmares and memories the best you could. And even if it meant crying, you stayed strong. Remember that it's okay to cry! ^_~  
  
{ I still think it was funny when you scared Yugi after crawling through the window of his room at 1:00 in the morning. }  
  
Um. . .yeah, right, I don't find that funny at all Yami.  
  
{ You have no sense of humour. }  
  
This coming from an ancient pharaoh who challenged me to a duel just to see who got to sleep next to Ryou that night. (Yugi shakes his head). Ryou was at least smart enough to suggest he sleep in the middle. . .  
  
{ . . . }  
  
Anyway, we love you Ryou, and you know we'll always be here for you.  
  
{ My turn! I know that not everything this year has been pleasant - for anybody. But I think it's important to remember all of it. The good, the bad, and the ugly. That way, every time you look back on it, you'll remember how strong you've become. No thirteen-year old should ever go through what you were forced to, but you've dealt with it nicely and you're a better person for it. We have all gathered pictures and written things over the past year that we would like to give to you now.  
  
And as Yugi has said many times, we love you.}  
  
Love always,  
  
Yugi & Yami"  
  
Ryou smiled to himself as he thought of the other two. A lot had changed over the past year, he included. But everyone had changed a little. Kaiba, who had once not wanted anything to do with the others, was always around now and that was better for Mokuba. Yugi had grown taller, so now he was even taller than Ryou, though not by much. Tea had gotten over Yami and was now with Tristan so that meant that she wasn't mad at Ryou.  
  
The group had become much closer now and, though they had all been surprised to find out Ryou's age, they'd gotten used to it. Joey and Tristan, along with Seto, had 'adopted' Ryou, making him their little brother. And even Yami wasn't as over protective as the three of them. Serenity and Mokuba had also adopted him as a brother, though an older one, even though he wasn't that much older than them at all.  
  
Ryou had also told his father everything that the spirit of the Millennium Ring had done to him. It had been hard to confess everything, but he had had support from the two that had been there from the very beginning.  
  
Another thing that had changed was that everyone had started to refer to Ryou as just that - 'Ryou'. He was no longer 'Bakura'. Which was nice. Nobody even spoke of the name 'Bakura' anymore.  
  
Sighing to himself as he smiled again, he turned the page to look at the first picture.  
  
It was a familiar one; one Ryou had kept safe, even though he hadn't known why.  
  
It was a dueling card, which used to be his favourite.  
  
The Change of Heart, the two faced angel. The only card that had represented Ryou so well. It was split in half, much like Ryou had been. There was a lighter half and a darker half, just like what Ryou had had. But now, Ryou was whole, he was no longer split in half and the only dark in his life was that of the ex-pharaoh, who wasn't that dark at all.  
  
This card, however was slightly different from all the Change of Heart's in the world that sat safety in their owners decks, only there because then the owner could take control of an opponents strongest monster and win another duel. Even different from the one in Ryou's own deck. He had gotten rid of all his cards and rebuilt his deck from scratch. Well, not completely, it had started with the Change of Heart. He wanted no reminders of his 'past life' but he had a connection to that card.  
  
The light angel and the dark angel sat side by side, like on every other card. But. . .  
  
The dark angel was crying.  
  
- - -  
  
Just a note: Nothing's meant by the last line, it was just a reminder of 'Weeping Angel'.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Three

I have had to change what Ryou says through their link to [] instead of the other signs (can't think of their names right now. . .greater than and lesser than signs?) because it won't show up.  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
[ Ryou ]  
  
*italics* (and private thoughts)  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I don't believe this!" Joey sighed as he looked at the grade marked in red at the top of his math test. "I failed again!" He muttered as he and a few of his friends walked to their usual hangout.  
  
"I believe it." Tristan teased lightly as he hid behind Tea for cover.  
  
"I'm not a human shield Tristan!" Tea rolled her eyes and moved out of the way, moving so she was walking with Yugi and Ryou. She glanced back at Joey and Tristan, noticing the small changes that they had gone through. Truth be told, Joey was no longer a 'no good trouble maker'. He had finally found a way to study and he had kept at it. His marks were now in the 70s and 80s; of course, he had help from a certain CEO with a grade point average higher than all of Joey's marks put together.  
  
Tea smirked as she looked at Tristan. He had gotten taller, but that was about it, though he had also grown up and matured a little as well. But he could never pass up the opportunity to hassle Joey.  
  
Her eyes then traveled to the two she walked with. Yugi, who had finally hit a growth spurt, had surprised everyone by growing almost as tall as Yami. The once little boy had filled out quite well and he'd even begun to work out now and then, just so he wasn't so scrawny. Though he still hadn't gotten rid of that 'innocent' appearance for he still had his big eyes and pouty lip. Tea mentally laughed as she recalled that Yugi would waste no time in using his 'secret weapon' if it got him out of trouble.  
  
She looked over at the last member of the group that was there. Ryou hadn't changed much in appearance; he was the same height. He hadn't touched his hair at all and his eyes were big and expressive as usual. One thing that had changed was that he had lost a lot of weight, making him appear smaller. Tea sighed softly to herself, she knew that Ryou was still having a rough time, even after a year.  
  
[ She's staring at me again. ] Ryou muttered through his link to Yugi, though he knew that Yami, who was residing in his soul room, could hear him too.  
  
/ Maybe she thinks you're cute. / Yugi offered teasingly, but laughed through the link when he saw the light blush appear on Ryou's pale cheeks.  
  
// Yeah well, he's taken. // Yami huffed as he sent a wave of protectiveness through their link. Yugi just rolled his eyes, though Ryou felt a little warmer. He needed to know that someone was looking out for him.  
  
"So what are the plans for today guys?" Joey asked as he teasingly pushed Yugi forward. Yugi, who was no longer such a push over, pushed him back.  
  
"Homework Joey, apparently you need to work on your math a little more." Yugi teased him as he grinned. "And since Kaiba's still working, you're stuck with us as tooters." He shrugged.  
  
Joey sighed, "Alright, but no help from Yami. I don't think my math teacher thought 'Does a square root come from a square tree?' funny on my other hand in assignment." He shook his head.  
  
"That's what you get for dumping your homework on Yami." Ryou said as they reached the game shop.  
  
Yugi opened the door and they all entered the building. He felt Yami silently slip out of his soul room. "Hi Grandpa!" Yugi greeted the old man who sat behind the counter looking over the day's inventory.  
  
Solomon Motou looked up from his booklet and smiled, "Hello kids." He greeted. "Got any homework?" He asked as everyone stood in front of the counter.  
  
"Yep. We're going to do it now." Yugi said.  
  
"Good." 'Grandpa' nodded with satisfaction. Now that his grandson was in high school, the work was harder but the old man wasn't worried. He knew that Yugi had his priorities straight.unless of course it came to Duel Monsters, then priorities went out the window, he and Yami were bad when it came to Duel Monsters. But at least the two of them were somewhat grounded by Ryou who wasn't into the game as much. "I'll make you guys snacks in about a half an hour, Dr. Bryant's office called, he rebooked your time with him, so the appointment's at 4:00, not 3:00." He said, looking at the youngest boy. "Oh and Ryou, you're father will be calling tonight between six and seven."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Ryou nodded as a smile brightened his face. His father had been away for about a month already, having gotten a phone call about a new dig the day after his son's fourteenth birthday. He hadn't wanted to leave, but Ryou had insisted. Roger Bakura refused to leave Ryou alone, but Mr. Motou had intervened then and had offered to have Ryou live with them until Mr. Bakura returned. Neither adult could argue about it since it had already happened before, so it had been decided.  
  
"Oh, Joseph, how did the math test go?" Solomon asked as he raised an expected eyebrow at Joey.  
  
Everyone snickered as Joey blushed lightly. "Ah.I failed, but there's a make up test and I'm going to study harder for it!" He said confidentially.  
  
Solomon smiled, "Good, at least you tried for the last one." He nodded. "Now, go on and get studying." He said and shooed them out of the store as a few customers came in.  
  
The group trekked to the house behind the Game Shop and entered. As soon as the door was closed they all jumped as a blood-curdling scream was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Oh by Ra! No!"  
  
- - -  
  
*Please note that the characters (except Ryou) are now 16. In grade nine I was 15 then turned 16 before grade 10, so it's like that.  
  
*Also, 'Dr. Bryant' who really isn't important (was gonna be, but the plot changed itself on me) is Ryou's psychiatrist. 


	5. Chapter Four

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
*italics* (and private thoughts)  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Yami?" Yugi called frantically as he raced up the stairs, the others closely behind him. He flung the door to his room open and stopped in his tracks at the site before him. Yami lay sprawled on the bed, banging a PlayStation 2 controller against his head.  
  
He was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'How could I have lost?'  
  
Ryou covered his mouth before he could laugh, but a quiet giggle escaped anyway. Joey soon followed suit, as did Tristan. Tea only stood back and sighed. The others had grown up, Yami apparently hadn't.  
  
"Yami." Yugi said calmly. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" He yelled in annoyance.  
  
Yami looked up and blinked, noticing them for the first time. "Oh, hi aibou, when did you guys get here?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Just now!" Yugi explained, "We came into the house and heard you scream! I thought that-" He stopped talking immediately before the words could escape his mouth, but everyone finished off what he had been about to say.  
  
*I thought that Yami Bakura had come back.*  
  
Ryou looked at the floor for a few seconds as what seemed like hundreds of emotions flooded through his body, making him feel as though he were drowning. He had put a block on the link he had with the other two so they couldn't feel a thing. Luckily, nobody even looked at him, probably doing their best to avoid him and Joey was quick to change the subject.  
  
"Well, now that my adrenaline is rushing on high, let's get some homework done before it all goes away and I wanna sleep!" He grinned.  
  
"Good idea." Yugi nodded, "You coming Yami, or are you going to sulk over your game some more?" He asked as they all headed downstairs.  
  
"Can I help Joey with his math again?" Yami grinned evilly as he glanced over at Joey. It had been a really rough week for Joey, but that was mostly because he was a procrastinator and had left all of his major school assignments to the last moment. He had begged and pleaded to Yami to help him because he was the only one that didn't go to school. Yami had said no, but Joey had just dumped it in his lap and had yelled 'thanks' before leaving. Yami had done the entire work sheet, all 150 questions. But he had purposely done them all wrong.  
  
Let's say that Joey had learned his lesson.  
  
"No!" Joey practically shrieked and ran down the stairs, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"I'll take that as a maybe." Yami raised an eyebrow and shut off the PS2. "Alright, I'm comin'." He said and followed Yugi as he exited the room.  
  
"That was mean Yami." Yugi shook his head as the two of them joined the others in the living room on the main level.  
  
"Of course." Yami nodded, "But you liked it."  
  
"You're right, I did." Yugi chuckled quietly as they entered the room. They stopped talking so Joey wouldn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Did you guys get that stupid reading assignment in English class?" Tea sighed as she lay on her stomach on the floor and opened her binder. "We have to read an entire 300 and some odd page book in less than two weeks!"  
  
"I got that." Yugi nodded in agreement. "I got to page 2 and I think I fell asleep in class. It is pretty boring." He complained.  
  
"I'm glad I don't got English." Joey muttered as he flipped through his binder.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at Joey's use of the language. "Yes, we can see that Joe." He teased and received a glare from the blonde. He cleared his throat, "I have a big Social project now, I've gotta write a 10 page essay about my family heritage. I really don't feel like talking to my grandmother now, she'll probably make me eat some of her cookies." He shuttered.  
  
Ryou listened to the others complaining and he smiled to himself. He didn't have any long-term projects to do; though it would have been nice to have a distraction from life. The reason he didn't have any projects was that he had done them all already. He had found it easy to lose himself within his schoolwork so he could forget about certain things for a while. Now he was either doing homework, with Yami and Yugi, or the others, or sleeping.  
  
He unzipped his binder and opened it, then stopped when he saw what lay on top of all the sorted papers. He stared at the plain white envelope and sighed mentally to himself. Picking it up, as if it would hurt him he excused himself and left the room. He went into the kitchen to leave the envelope on the counter where Mr. Motou would find it, but instead he found 'Grandpa' there instead.  
  
Solomon looked back after hearing a sound. He smiled, "Hello Ryou, finished your homework already?" He asked as he went back to the snacks he was making for everyone.  
  
"Almost." Ryou said, he had finished most of the work in class and now just had to finish it all up. "I just. . .I mean, the principal told me to give this to you." He said softly as he held up the envelope. Mr. Motou was practically everyone's grandpa since they all had family problems and were at the Game Shop most of the time, especially Ryou and Joey.  
  
Solomon, hearing 'principal' in the sentence looked back at Ryou and saw the envelope. Usually, that meant something bad, but he reminded himself that this was Ryou, not Joey. Seeing that Ryou looked nervous, Solomon smiled calmly as he took the envelope. "Thank you, why don't you take these to the others and then get with that homework." He held out the tray of snacks.  
  
"Okay." Ryou nodded and took the tray, then left the kitchen.  
  
Sighing to himself, Mr. Motou began to open the envelope as he sat down at the kitchen table. Quietly, he began to read it.  
  
- - -  
  
* Yeah, I know they're in Japan, but whatever. Now they speak English. 


	6. Chapter Five

I have had to change what Ryou says through their link to [] instead of the other signs (can't think of their names right now. . .greater than and lesser than signs?) because it won't show up.  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
[ Ryou ]  
  
*italics* (and private thoughts)  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'Dear Mr. Solomon Motou,  
  
I have been informed that Ryou Bakura has been placed in your care until his father returns to the city.  
  
I have recently been transferred to the school and I like my students to be well behaved and polite. I have yet to see this from Ryou.  
  
He is constantly falling asleep in class and every time a student comes close to him he becomes defensive and I'm afraid that if this keeps up he'll become dangerous to himself, but most importantly to others.  
  
I had a talk with Ryou today during lunch hour and I told him of my plans of placing him in a special needs class where he will get the proper attention he requires. Perhaps the stress of being fourteen and in grade ten is too much for him to handle. If this special needs class does not work to a satisfactory level, then I will be forced to place Ryou into a class of his own age group.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
James Scott  
  
Principal'  
  
Solomon sighed as he reread the letter. As if Ryou hadn't been through enough by now. "Ryou! Could you come here please?" He called and seconds later the boy appeared, seemingly apprehensive. The boy sat down at the table and waited patiently. "Do you know what this letter is about?" Solomon asked gently.  
  
Ryou nodded slowly. "Mr. Scott wants your permission to put me in a special class so I can't hurt anyone." The boy looked down at the table.  
  
"You've been falling asleep in class?" Solomon asked softly.  
  
"Not recently." Ryou replied, "The nightmares. . .used to keep me up at night and I wouldn't get back to sleep."  
  
Solomon nodded in understanding. He had witnessed Ryou after a few of his nightmares. "Tell me about how you react when someone comes near you." He said gently.  
  
Ryou sniffed and the old man saw a tear fall from his eye. "S-some of the boys in the class do it on purpose. They know I don't like to be touched so they like to make me scared. I've tried to ignore them, but it never works. The teachers don't care and don't do anything to stop them." He whimpered quietly.  
  
Solomon's eyes narrowed in anger. "Yugi! Everyone, get in here!" He growled.  
  
Truth be told, everyone had been listening at the entrance and quickly entered the room, thinking that they had been caught and were about to be yelled at. Yami, having faced scarier things than an angry Grandpa, went over to Ryou and drew the smaller boy into his arms. Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around the pharaoh's neck as Yami pulled up another chair so he could sit near the boy and help him calm down.  
  
"I know you were listening at the door. Did any of you know about this?" Solomon looked at the kids one by one.  
  
"No." Yugi shook his head as he looked over at Ryou. / Why didn't you tell us? / He asked through their link.  
  
[ I didn't want you to worry. ] Ryou softly replied.  
  
Tristan and Tea agreed that neither of them knew but everyone noticed Joey's silence. "Joseph?" Solomon asked, also noticing Joey's silence.  
  
Joey blinked coming out of his thoughts. "I'm not in any of Ryou's classes." He explained, "But Seto's in the grade eleven social class with him and he mentioned. . .a time where three boys in the class picked on Ryou. I was going to talk to Ryou about it, but Seto said he had taken care of it and when I saw Ryou he was laughing and seemed happy and I didn't want to make him upset by questioning him." Joey explained. "I'm sorry Ryou." He whispered.  
  
Ryou had calmed and was now quiet. He sat up and looked at Joey over Yami's shoulder. "It's not your fault Joey. I don't get picked on in that class because Seto's there." He sniffed.  
  
Solomon sighed, "I'm not giving this Mr. Scott permission to place you in a special needs class. You don't need something like that. You get well over above average marks that surpasses your age and grade." He seemed to think for a few minutes then finally a smile crossed his wrinkled face. "I have an idea. Tomorrow, Ryou, you and I are going to see that principal, and Yami; you are coming with us."  
  
- - -  
  
* I truly hate making Ryou helpless. Grr. I don't like this story anymore. Luckily it's already done or I'd have probably abandoned it. Torturing him is one thing, breaking him is another. 


	7. Chapter Six

I have had to change what Ryou says through their link to [] instead of the other signs (can't think of their names right now. . .greater than and lesser than signs?) because it won't show up.  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
// Dark to light //  
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
[ Ryou ]  
  
*italics* (and private thoughts)  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That night at exactly 6:10 PM the phone rang. About ten minutes later Solomon called for Ryou.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou asked as he took the receiver. He sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Roger Bakura greeted. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Hi Dad!" Ryou grinned, "I've been better, but Grandpa probably already told you." He said.  
  
Roger chuckled sadly, "Yes, he did. Ryou, I've seen you around the others and you're never uncomfortable around them, except for Tea and Serenity but you've always been that way with girls." It wasn't that he didn't like Tea or Serenity, because he loved them very much. But he didn't want them to worry about him, what happened wasn't something for two young ladies to know.  
  
"It's different with them...I know they aren't going to hurt me." Ryou said softly. He trusted Yami and Yugi with his life, and Joey, Tristan and Seto protected him. He recalled the time in the one class he had with Seto when the three boys had started picking on him. As soon as one of the boys had placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, Seto had grabbed his wrist and practically broken it. The three boys had been laughing to themselves and had been saying things, loud enough for the entire class to hear and Seto knew that they were just going to try to scare Ryou. After that, that class had been pretty good, but only when Seto was there. Luckily, he'd come to every class, except one when he'd been in an important meeting.  
  
"I understand that Ryou, but you have to learn some self control. I love you, you know that, and I'm not trying to put you down." Roger explained, knowing how sensitive his son was. "Not everyone is out to make your life a living hell, besides that, you've already been through that." He mentioned and Ryou closed his eyes and sighed, making sure that his breath wasn't heard through the phone.  
  
After that, they talked about other things. The dig was going great and his father's team had uncovered a secret tomb filled with mummified slaves.  
  
Roger seemed reluctant to speak of something, Ryou knew his father was being bothered by something. After pleading for the man to talk, Roger gave up; "Ryou, Egypt's National Museum was broken into the day before your birthday." He began, "That's where...the Millennium Ring ended up going." The man flinched when he heard Ryou's breath hitch. "Son, the ring was the only thing taken in the break in."  
  
Swallowing, Ryou tried to calm himself down. "I-I'm the only one who can r- really use it, so I'm safe, right?"  
  
"If what Yami told me is true, then yes." Roger said, "I just thought I'd let you know in case something does happen, not that it will. You have a very protective pharaoh watching over you, not to mention a lot of determined friends." He reminded the boy. "Now, I'd better get going. I'll speak to you later, all right Ryou? I love you."  
  
"I love you too Dad, bye." Ryou hung up the phone and tried to calm his shaking hands. When he was calm enough he went back into the living room where Yami and Yugi were. Yami was sitting on one end of the couch and Yugi was curled up beside him.  
  
"Ryou?" Yami was the first to notice the boy. "Ryou, you're radiating distress." He said, causing Yugi to sit up and watch Ryou with concern.  
  
Ryou didn't want to tell them, but he found the story falling from his lips before he could stop it. "The Millennium Ring ended up at a museum in Egypt and it was broken into before my birthday. The Millennium Ring was the only thing stolen." He muttered.  
  
Yami and Yugi looked at each other, then looked back at Ryou.  
  
/ Come here Ryou. / Yugi said gently and Ryou complied. Yugi pulled the boy into his arms and held him as Yami held the both of them. / It's going to be okay Ryou. As long as you don't come in contact with the Ring, you'll be fine. And nobody in Egypt knows that you're the true holder. /  
  
// He's right little one. // Yami whispered as he ran his fingers through Ryou's hair as the younger boy buried his face in Yugi's shoulder. He wasn't crying, but Yugi could feel how bad his body was trembling.  
  
[ I know, I'm sorry. I'm just scared. ] They heard Ryou through their link.  
  
"We know." Yugi whispered out loud.  
  
- - - 


	8. Chapter Seven

Sorry for the long wait, I just don't like this story much anymore (it's bad writing in my opinion and even a stupider plot, but I'm posting it for you anyway.)  
  
And I'm gone for two weeks, as soon as I get back I'll be working on Keeper of the Rod, Chibi For A Day and this fic, to get them finished...even though this fic is already finished. Heehee.  
  
Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC. LANGUAGE, um. . .that's all I can think of now.  
  
Dark to light   
  
/ Light to Dark /  
  
[ Ryou ]  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Yami glanced around the school as he followed Grandpa through the building. He squeezed the hand in his slightly as they neared the principal's office, hoping to make Ryou feel a little better. His emotions were flooding through their link, even though Ryou had a block on it.  
  
/ Just calm down Ryou. I know my grandfather; he'll be able to convince Mr. Scott. Don't worry about it! / Yugi's cheerful voice came through the link and Yami was quick to agree. Yugi was in class, but he couldn't help but feel all the extra emotions passing through their link.  
  
[ I know...I just...Mr. Scott doesn't seem to like me much. ] The boy sighed, then looked up as Yami gently nudged him.  
  
It's his lost. The King of Games winked playfully as they entered the office and the two dropped their hands. The halls had been empty so they hadn't had to worry about anyone seeing them, though Yami could have given a rat's ass, he knew that Ryou was self conscious.  
  
Mr. Scott was talking to the secretary about something when he looked up. He spotted Ryou and figured out who the old man was. "Mr. Motou I presume?" He asked and shook Solomon's hand. "Why don't we go into my office so we can talk in private." Mr. Scott said and led the way to his office. When everyone was inside he closed the door and turned around, noticing Yami for the first time. "Yugi, shouldn't you be in class right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You are mistaken sir, I am not Yugi." Yami replied evenly. "He is my younger brother though." He said, recalling the story they had worked on the night before. Yugi's older brother, Yami, had been going to school in another city. Kaiba had even drawn up transfer papers in case the school did a check up.  
  
"Well, that would explain the remarkable resemblance." Mr. Scott smiled as he sat down at his desk. "Now, Mr. Motou." He turned to Solomon. "I suspect that you received my letter."  
  
"Yes." Solomon said coldly, "And I will never give you permission to do something so stupid." He said, surprising Mr. Scott. "You've been here less than two months so you don't know the whole story, and as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your business, but one thing you do need to know is that this boy," He motioned for Ryou, "Has had a very rough year. From what I've heard, having him fall asleep in class a few times and protecting himself from being touched when he doesn't want to be touched is of very little concern. All of his marks are above nineties, and when you think that he's only fourteen, you should be proud that your school system has such results." Solomon crossed his arms, looking at Mr. Scott.  
  
Mr. Scott blinked in surprise then turned to the two boys. "Why don't you two go wait outside while Mr. Motou and I discuss a few things." His smile was strained. Yami and Ryou didn't have to be told twice.  
  
The two of them got up and left the office, closing the door behind them. They found two empty chairs and sat down. This time Ryou didn't care and slipped his hand into Yami's. The pharaoh tightened his grip slightly as he locked their fingers. Sighing to himself, Ryou leaned his head on Yami's shoulder and closed his eyes. Grandpa will talk to him and everything will be okay.   
  
[ I hope so. Are you sure you want to come to school with me everyday? I mean, the PlayStation might get lonely. ] Ryou teased lightly and Yami couldn't help but smile. That meant Ryou was feeling a little better.  
  
Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Set and I had a long discussion last night and he doesn't mind me leaving him alone all day. Yami said so seriously Ryou laughed out loud, causing the secretary and other students in the room to look at them before going back to whatever they had been doing.  
  
/ You named my PlayStation? / Yugi's voice came through the link. / After an Egyptian you knew? /  
  
Yes, why? Isn't that normal?   
  
[ No. ]  
  
/ Not unless you're insane. /  
  
Am I normal? Yami asked.  
  
/ ...good point. /  
  
Ryou smiled and sat up again. The two had a way of making him feel better no matter how low he got, and they didn't even have to do much. With that done, Yami asked about the classes and Ryou began to explain.  
  
Neither of them noticed the pale eyes watching them.  
  
Set is an Egyptian God [Yes yes, I know you know this.] (It was the first one that came to mind that wasn't Orisis, Ra, or a female) I do not call the god Set 'Seth', I like 'Set' better because people associate 'Seth' with Seto Kaiba and my 'Set' isn't Seto, even though Set and Seth are actually the same god. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Can totally tell when people are actually reading this since it's been chapter nine for about two years. O.o

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. And I really do love Bakura. :(

// Dark to light //

/ Light to Dark /

((Ryou))

- - -

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh my God, this is annoying." Tea sighed as she leaned her head on the table in front of them. Lunchtime hadn't come quick enough for her since she had had tests throughout the entire morning and had the afternoon of normal classes. She had been hoping to have a peaceful lunch with her friends, but because of a certain friend, it was impossible. 

"What?" Yami raised an eyebrow; "It's not my fault I'm so hot!" He teased causing Yugi and Ryou to laugh and the others to roll their eyes.

Girls had been giggling over Yami the entire morning and it had gotten well passed the point of being annoying.

"Was I ever like this?" Tea wondered.

"No." Yugi shook his head. "I'm almost to the point of kissing Yami in front of the entire school, but then that would look like incest since he's supposed to be my brother." He sighed as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ryou could do it." Joey pointed out and everyone looked at the smaller boy, who had his math book open in front of him. He looked up when he noticed everyone's eyes on him.

Ryou frowned. He didn't like public displays. At least, not when he was a part of the display, "I don't think so." He muttered and went back to his math. "Besides, this isn't as bad as Social class."

Kaiba snorted, "No kidding." He recalled the only class he had with Ryou, therefore the only class he had with Yami, since Yami's classes were set up to purposely match Ryou's. "I think every girl in the class asked him out at least twice. And even some of the guys."

"I'm still in the room you know." Yami crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

/ It's a little hard not to notice with all the people staring right at you. / Yugi teased.

"Geez, what do you have that we don't?" Joey muttered.

"Intelligence?" Tea offered.

"Speak for yourself." Kaiba spat.

"I'm comparing to Joey!" Tea growled back.

"Like I said, speak for yourself!" Kaiba spat again and Tea remembered exactly whom she was talking to.

She blushed lightly, "Oops, sorry Joey." She said.

Joey laughed, "No problem Tea! I know you're joking, Seto needs to lighten up a little." He nudged the CEO who sighed.

"You've tried hard to get your grades up. People shouldn't make fun of you." Seto mumbled quietly and Yugi suddenly began to sing the 'wedding' song.

"Here comes the bride…"

"Are we invited?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba sent a glare to the both of them as Joey raised an eyebrow, "Only if the both of you will be the maids of honor and Tristan, Mokuba and Yami be the brides maids. Tea can be my best man." He teased right back.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me the bride?" Kaiba spat, then sighed as he shook his head, he was not going to argue about something like that. "Yami, hold back yours and I'll hold back mine."

"Agreed." Yami said as he gently took a hold of Yugi and Ryou's earlobes. "Be good." He ordered. "At least until we get home." He added quietly when he let go as Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. Yami stuck his tongue out at Yugi.

"I see Ryou's the mature one in that relationship." Tea took a sip of her milk.

"Someone has to be." Ryou gave a great sigh, mocking hopelessness when he suddenly yelped as something was spilt over his head.

Joey, Tristan, Kaiba and Yami all jumped up to fend off whoever had done it.

A boy stood behind Ryou. He held a hand over his mouth and his lavender eyes were wide. Beside him was one of the jocks and before anyone could say anything, the jock shoved the boy away. "Geez you stupid klutz, now look what you did! Now you've got Kaiba, Wheeler, Motou and Taylor on your ass!" He laughed. The bully knew Yami from math class.

The tanned boy on the floor glared up at the jock. "You pushed me you asshole!"

"Prove it." The jock sneered.

"How about you leave Justin." Kaiba stepped between the two. "You're always causing problems, just get lost."

"Whatever you say your highness, just because you're rich you think people should bow down to you." Justin the jock spat as he lumbered away.

The boy stood up and brushed himself off, clearing the dust from his black sleeveless hoodie and black jeans. Yami watched as he stood up, noticing the gold jewelry the boy wore around his arms, neck and wrists, as well as the earrings dangling from his ears. There were interesting markings under his eyes as well.

The boy, whose eyes were very unusual but somehow familiar, looked back at Ryou, completely ignoring the boys still standing. "I'm sorry I did that. Is there anyway I can help you clean up?" He asked as he looked down at the boy.

Ryou, who had been getting help from Yugi, looked up and smiled, "No, that's okay! Accidents happen all the time, don't worry about it." He shrugged. "It's just water anyway."

"Are you sure?" The boy bit his lip guiltily.

"Yeah!" Ryou nodded, then giggled, "Besides, you did us a favour! Now all the attention is on Justin and not us!"

The others relaxed, seeing that this boy meant no harm and the four boys sat down. "Sit down kid, you don't gotta stand." Joey said and the boy complied, taking the empty spot between Ryou and the edge of the table. "You're new here, aren't ya?" Joey continued.

The boy nodded, "That obvious? I tried not to stand out, guess it didn't work too well." He sighed.

"You have very unusual eyes and markings. Not to mention not many people have seen a blonde Egyptian before." Yami explained and the boy looked up at him in shock.

"How did you know that I'm Egyptian?" He asked softly.

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. Finally Ryou rolled his eyes, "Yami's obsessed with Egypt." He explained.

"Oh yeah, Mr. My Dad's An Archeologist." Yami wrinkled his nose.

"So what's your name kid?" Joey asked.

The boy blinked, "Oh! Sorry. Malik, my name's Malik Ishtar."

- - -


	10. Chapter Nine

…Yeah, still here.

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

// Dark to light //

/ Light to Dark /

/// Ryou ///

- - -

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm Joey Wheeler, this is Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Yugi Motou, his brother Yami, Seto Kaiba." Joey began, "And the guy you just gave a cold shower to is Ryou Bakura."

"Bakura?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "That's an…unusual last name." He muttered when Ryou nodded.

"So why are you here Malik?" Yugi asked, being polite. "I mean, why this school, city, country if you come from Egypt?"

Malik looked at him and shrugged, "I've been a lot of places and I got sick of the big crowded cities. It's nice around here." He said, "Except for some people, I'm really sorry." He looked at Ryou.

"Geez, he's almost as bad as you Ryou. Always apologizing and never forgiving yourself." Tristan said.

Ryou blushed, "Yeah well…" He muttered then turned to Malik, "Really, it's okay. Tomorrow I'll make sure to dump pudding on you, how's that?" He asked smiling.

Malik laughed, "Deal." He nodded then looked at the clock. "I'd better go." He said getting up, "I was suppose to talk to the principal. It was nice to meet you all." He grinned then walked away after waving.

"See ya Malik!" Joey yelled then went back to eating. "Nice kid." He said through a mouthful of food. Okay, so not all of Joey's bad traits had disappeared.

Malik stopped at the doorway and looked back at the group. His lavender eyes rested on the face of the smiling silver-haired boy. He sighed as he closed his eyes with a wince. One thought flitted through his mind as he left the room._ I'm sorry for what I must do._

"Hey! I passed that make-up test!" Joey said proudly as he pulled the test out of his backpack and handed it to Kaiba.

Seto looked at it and saw the 87 on it and he smiled. He didn't need to say anything now; there was plenty of time to say how proud he was later.

"That's great Joey! See, you study a little more and you pass!" Yugi grinned as he looked at the test.

"So what happened this morning, Ryou?" Tea asked, "I mean, was it different with Yami there?" She wondered and everyone looked at Ryou for an answer.

Not one to like being the centre of attention, Ryou blushed slightly. "Yami helped a lot." Ryou said softly as he closed his math book, then he smiled, "Don't be surprised if students start to go missing though." He added with a giggle.

"Why?" Yugi raised an eyebrow as he looked at his darker half.

Yami crossed his arms and his face showed nothing but seriousness. "I want to send half of the stupid little fools to the Shadow Realm but Ryou won't let me." The pharaoh pouted.

Yugi grinned, "You can't just send everyone who annoys you to the Shadow Realm, Yami. You have to learn patients towards human stupidity. Besides that, the Shadow Realm would get full eventually." He teased, causing everyone to laugh, even Yami.

The bell suddenly rang and kids began to grab their stuff and leave. Ryou sighed as he shoved his books into his bag while the others packed their stuff as well. Both Yami and Yugi, being the closest, heard the sigh and glanced at their partner.

// Little one//

/ Ryou? What's up/

/// Nothing, just my next class. ///

// _Our_ next class chibi tenshi. //

Yugi grinned at that. / What class Ryou? I have a free period next. /

/// Phys Ed. /// Ryou replied as he zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. /// Some of the boys shove me into lockers and the teacher makes me shower with the rest. /// He muttered.

Yugi grunted. "I remember that." He sighed out loud before waving to the others who went in the opposite direction.

"Yugi Motou to the office please." The intercom went off, making Yugi groan.

He looked at Ryou. "I'd better check that out, you'll be okay, Yami'll be there." He smiled and turned and ran toward the office, waving as he disappeared behind a corner.

"Well," Ryou began, "Welcome to Hell Yami."

Yami grinned, "Wouldn't wanna visit with anyone but you."

- - -


	11. Chapter Ten

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. And I really do love Bakura. :(

// Dark to light //

/ Light to Dark /

((Ryou))

- - -

**Chapter Ten**

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure he was the right person? If we don't get the right soul, then this isn't going to work."

"I know! It's him; it can't be anyone else! He looks exactly as you described."

"Good, then we set our plan into action."

"Do we have to do this? He's really nice, he doesn't deserve this."

"I don't care what he deserves! Bakura didn't deserve to be banished! And neither did I!"

"Whatever."

"Do you remember what you have to do?"

"Yes, I have to make friends."

"Good."

"What were you called to the office for?" Yami wondered as he, Yugi and Ryou walked home after school.

"Huh? Oh, Grandpa called. He wanted to…see how things had gone, and he knew I had a free period." Yugi shrugged. "How was gym class?" He asked, mostly speaking to Ryou.

The silver-haired boy shrugged, "Better than usual." He replied. "At least I didn't have to shower today."

"What did you do today?" Yugi wondered, then raised his eyebrows as a blush appeared on Ryou's cheeks and Yami smirked. "Uh oh…" Yugi had a bad feeling.

"No! Nothing bad happened, we're just starting a new chapter in physical education." Ryou explained.

"And that would be…?" Yugi prompted.

Ryou blushed again, "Sex Education." He mumbled causing Yugi to laugh.

"Is that it?" He giggled quietly, "I remember that, it was weird, though I had Joey in my class at the time so I was too busy laughing at his reactions then paying attention."

"Yeah well…" Ryou shifted slightly. "It makes me a little uncomfortable." He sighed as he stared at the ground in front of him.

Yugi understood what his friend meant. Ryou was naturally a shy person, and because of what his other half had done to him, it didn't help the situation at all. "If you want, Grandpa could write a note to get you out of the class." Yugi shrugged.

Ryou sighed then smiled, "No, that's okay. It's just a class right? And I suppose I'll have to learn all that stuff sometime." He pointed out though with friends like the ones he had, he already knew about that stuff.

They reached the Game Shop and went inside. "Hi Grandpa!" Yugi grinned as he set his books on the counter in front of his grandfather.

"Hello boys. Where's Joseph?" The old man wondered. Joey was usually with the group after school.

"Seto." Yami rolled his eyes. "Probably helping Joey 'celebrate' for passing that make-up exam." He snickered but was gently elbowed by Ryou.

Solomon ignored the comment. Who'd have thought that the pharaoh was a pervert? Though with Joey and Tristan around it was no wonder why. At least they hadn't converted his grandson or Ryou yet. "He passed? That's wonderful." Solomon nodded. "And what about you two?" He looked at Ryou and Yugi; "Didn't the two of you have tests today?" He wondered.

"90." Yugi grinned.

"95." Ryou replied.

"That's wonderful." Solomon smiled at the two, and then looked at Yami. "I expect you to be getting about that now." He said seriously, and then laughed at the look of horror on Yami's face. "You boys run along now while I close up here and then get supper ready." He grinned as he pushed the boys out of the shop.

Once inside the house the three boys traipsed up to Yugi and Yami's room. Yami fell across the bed and turned the wide screen TV on with the remote that was lying beside him. With that, he pressed power to the PS2. "Did you miss me Set?" He spoke childishly to the game system, causing both Yugi and Ryou to looked at each other and roll their eyes.

Yugi jumped on the head of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Ryou joined him, laying his body on the bed and using Yugi's leg as a pillow. Together the two of them watched Yami play his game. The problem was that the game had a memory bank, and it learned Yami's style of fighting and every level the spirit went through it got harder and harder.

Finally, Yami lost, causing a few ancient curses to float around the room.

"Did the almighty Game King finally lose?" Yugi teased as Yami turned and around and shot him a glare, causing both hikaris to laugh.

"Hmph." Yami stuck his nose in the air, and then glared at the game system. "I'll beat you yet Set." He promised, and then turned back to the two just as Yugi was saying something to Ryou.

"Do you think he named the TV too?"

- - -

And I swear I did not name my own playstation 2. …..maybe.


	12. Chapter Eleven

So...chapter eight has really been chapter nine for like, two years and I completely missed the chapter in which Malik is introduced. And nobody said anything. It's been fixed now if anyone's interested.

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. And I really do love Bakura. :(

// Dark to light //

/ Light to Dark /

((Ryou))

- - -

**Chapter Eleven**

Ryou sighed to himself as he heard the teacher tell them about the male reproduction system. He really wasn't comfortable with this but he was doing his best to ignore the teacher's voice. Yami was being forced to sit on the other side of the room since the two of them hadn't been paying attention at the start of the class.

Yami knew that Ryou disliked the subject of sex, which was one of the reasons why he and Yugi had refrained from that sort of content around Ryou and with Ryou. Besides that, both Yugi and Yami had agreed to wait for their partner. He had hoped that the teacher would sense this discomfort and let him distract the child, but no.

// Are you okay Ryou// Yami wondered as he looked at Ryou look down and wince from whatever was showing on the TV.

(( Yeah. )) Ryou sighed to himself. He winced again at something that registered on the TV when he heard a soft 'plop' sound that seemed to come from his desk. Opening his eyes he found a crumpled piece of paper in the middle of his binder. Cautiously he picked it up and began to unfold it, a little afraid of what it'd say. He knew Yami was too far away to throw it without getting caught, and the only others in the class were the boys who liked to torment him.

Once the paper was open he found that he'd never seen the printing before, it was neat, whereas every other note had been sloppy. His eyes scanned the letter.

'Hey, you seem upset. Why don't you just ask Mr. Hoshin if you can leave the class? – Malik'

Malik? The kid from the day before? Ryou looked around the room until he spotted the boy closer to the back. Malik looked up from his notebook to look up at the TV and he spotted Ryou. Ryou looked back at the note and then back at Malik and shrugged, then shook his head.

He turned back toward the TV though he kept his eyes on his desk. A few seconds later Ryou watched as another piece of paper fell onto his desk in the exact same spot the other one had been. Knowing who it was from he didn't hesitate this time in picking the paper up and quickly unfolding it.

'You seem a little young to be taking this class. I can see why it'd make you uncomfortable.'

Ryou blinked, how could Malik know that he was actually younger than the 'supposed' age of the class? He ripped a piece of paper from his binder and scribbled down a message in the space. Crumpling it up he threw it to Malik, careful that the teacher wasn't watching. Mr. Hoshin was too busy hushing some of the other boys who kept giggling.

He turned back to the TV and sighed to himself as he closed his eyes to keep from seeing the images the program was showing. Again there was a little 'plop' as another note fell onto his desk. He opened the letter.

'No offence, but you're smaller than everyone, that's how I could tell. Taking this class is just a waste of time anyway, I mean by our age I think we know where babies come from. And what's with that guy with the weird hair, no offence again, but he keeps looking over at you…'

Ryou smiled at the letter and decided to write back. This was kinda fun; hopefully he didn't get caught.

'His name's Yami and I live with him and Yugi, the kid beside me yesterday at the lunch table. And you're right, I'm only fourteen. I think I'd rather play football than this.'

With that he threw it back.

'You live with Yami and Yugi? Just by looking at you I can tell that you aren't related. You don't have to answer that, I have a big mouth and I can't exactly erase pen. FOURTEEN?!!?! Dude, you're innocent eyes shouldn't be viewing this L'

'I'm not as innocent as one would think…and that's okay, I'm not related to Yugi or Yami. My father's away a lot with his digs in Egypt and he doesn't want me home alone so I live with them and their grandfather.'

'Not innocent, riiiight. I forgot your father was an archaeologist. Did he ever bring you back anything? I kinda miss being in Egypt since my sister's still there, but I had to leave.'

'He's brought a lot of stuff back! Our house is filled with things he's collected. Not out of the tombs he explores of course, those go to museums and stuff. He likes to look at the markets and things and he's always bringing stuff home. I miss him though, I wish he were here more often. What about your parents? Don't you miss them?'

'My parents are both dead, it's just my sister and I. My mother died shortly after my birth and my father died when I was about ten.'

'Oh, I'm sorry! My mother died when I was about five. I don't remember her much though. You must miss your father.'

'Sometimes. We didn't really get along. It's almost home time and I'm starving!'

'I'm a little hungry too. Hey, my friends and I are going to the Milky Way after school; it's a milkshake place I guess. You wanna come?'

'That's okay, you guys seem pretty close so I don't want to interfere.'

'Don't be silly! Please?'

'Are you sure?'

'YES!'

'L Okay.'

_Phase one complete_. Malik thought sadly.

- - -

This is really old. I'm so ashamed XD


	13. Chapter Twelve

I apologize if any of the internal thoughts between characters is screwed up. This website used to allow different characters, such as asterisks and the other types of brackets.

Warnings: Abuse, NCS, yaoi and probably character OOC.

I don't own Yu Gi Oh. And I really do love Bakura. :(

/ Dark to light /

( Light to Dark )

((Ryou))

- - -

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey guys!" Joey waved as Ryou and Yami walked toward the group standing by the school doors, Malik following behind them. "We're not going to get a repeat of yesterday, are we? I'm sick of being stared at, especially when they aren't even lookin' at me!" He pouted.

Ryou smiled, "It wasn't as bad today so maybe everyone calmed down a little. You guys remember Malik, right? I invited him to eat with us." He said, introducing Malik for the second time.

"How could we forget him? He gave you a shower yesterday." Joey teased as Malik blushed. Ryou rolled his eyes at Joey as he stood beside Yugi. "Well, I've got a craving for a banana split, let's go!" He said as he yanked on Seto's arm.

Seto sighed as he was led away, ignoring the snickering from the rest of the group.

"So Malik," Yami began, "What were you and Ryou talking about in Gym class? It must have been really interesting." He teased lightly.

Ryou cleared his throat. "It was better than watching that movie." He shuddered again.

"No kidding. They only have educational classes about straight people anyway." Malik waved his hand, then blushed as everyone looked at him. "Um, that slipped…" He commented, hoping no one would be offended.

Yugi offered him a smile, "Don't worry about it Malik, you wouldn't be the only one." He shrugged, "Joey and Seto don't act like that because they're brothers after all." He grinned as they continued to walk.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief. That would have been a stupid way to upset his other half. Tea, Tristan and Yami talked about stuff the rest of the way. Tea wanted Yami to teach her how to duel some more and Yami agreed, but he'd have to talk it over with Set before he made any plans.

Nobody got who 'Set' was but Yugi and Ryou and the two of them laughed when Tea looked confused and Tristan asked who this 'Set' was.

"Don't ask." Yugi rolled his eyes as they entered the small hang out. They spotted Joey and Seto already sitting in a booth, with them was Mai Valentine. Kaiba didn't look too happy about the fact that between paying attention to his ice cream and paying attention to Mai, Joey completely ignored him.

"The usual?" Yugi wondered and everyone nodded as he and Tristan went to the counter. Malik followed them to see what he wanted.

At the table Yami slid in beside Seto and smiled gently at him as Seto pouted cutely. Yami only shook his head in sympathy as Ryou slid in beside him, leaving plenty of room for Yugi at the end.

/So what were you and Malik talking about?/ Yami wondered as Ryou leaned against him, resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

(( Nothing much. He thought I looked a little young to be in the class and from there we talked about our parents and Egypt. ))

/There has been something bothering me about that boy. Not that he's bad or anything./ Yami said quickly when Ryou looked up at him questioningly. /I feel as if I've met him before, but not in this lifetime./ He shook his head and shrugged lightly as Ryou replaced his head.

( Maybe he's like Seto and has been reincarnated from Ancient Egypt. ) Yugi suggested as he recalled that Yami had received some of his memories and had realized that Seto Kaiba had in fact been his high priest.

/Possibly./ Yami nodded mentally as Yugi returned with a tray of ice cream treats. "Yay! Sugar!" Yami dove into his sundae with vigor, causing Ryou to sit up and Yugi to laugh.

"Here you go Ryou." Yugi said as he handed Ryou a large strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Yugi!" Ryou grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Yugi's lips before sipping at his drink.

Unknown to them lavender eyes widened slightly as Tristan and Malik returned to the table with their own things. Malik showed no reaction whatsoever, figuring he shouldn't have seen that or else they didn't care.

"You three should be more considerate." Joey teased the three boys lightly as everyone crowded around the table. "Malik's not used to seeing that kind of stuff!" He laughed.

"Oh really?" Malik countered.

"Sure Joey, and while we're being considerate, could you please stop rubbing my leg?" Ryou asked sweetly as Joey blushed.

"Too many legs, I was aiming for Kaiba." He muttered as everyone laughed at him, with the exception of Seto and Yami. Seto was too busy still pouting, though he was trying to hide a grin, and Yami was too busy glaring at Joey for touching what was his.

"Not that I'm one to judge or anything, but are the three of you in a relationship together?" Malik wondered casually as he sipped at the soft drink he had purchased as he looked at Yugi, Ryou and Yami.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi nodded, knowing what question was going to come next.

"Aren't you and Yami brothers?" Malik raised an eyebrow, "Not that I care or anything." He quickly added.

Yugi smiled gently, "Actually we're not brothers. It's a little hard to explain, okay, so it's really hard to explain, but we're not related in anyway though we look so much alike. Maybe we can explain it to you sometime." He suggested.

Malik shrugged, "Whatever suits you." He nodded as something began to rub up and down his leg from under the table. He looked over at Tristan, "That was my leg, not Tea." He said as the other boy slightly turned red.

"Oops?" He offered. "I knew it didn't have enough hair on it…"

"Tristan!" Tea gasped.

- - -


End file.
